Your Sentences Left Me Defeseless
by EleganceInABox
Summary: Right after The Reynolds Pamphlet was published, Eliza confronts Alexander about what he wrote, what he has done, and what will happen from this moment on.


Hi Guys, I haven't written much in a long time because I have been so consumed with school and work, but this just came to me. I recently went through a break up and what I felt towards him went into this, so I guess I have to thank you Michael, because without you I wouldn't be able to write this and hopefully entertain people.

* * *

It was a fight unlike any other. There was no screaming or throwing things at one another; just harsh words that flew from her mouth, stinging him like venom. He could hardly believe his ears when she said those things to him. His wife, normally cool, calm, and collected nearly set on fire the moment he stepped into their shared room.

"What do you think you are doing here?" she spat when she saw him in the mirror of her boudoir.

"Coming home o see my wife and children," he replied cooly.

"A wife who no longer wants you here? And children who no longer trust you?" She questioned, turning around and glaring at him. Clutched in her fist was a copy of The Reynolds Pamphlet that her sister had given her. He spied the papers in her hand and sighed. \

"Eliza," he began, "it's not what you think."

She stopped when the words left his mouth, and slowly rose from her seat. "'It's not what you think'? Is that what you just said to me?" She made her way to him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Please just let me explain."

"Explain what Alexander? Please tell me what about this," she shook the papers in her hand, "That needs explaining? It is all here in this god forsaken piece of writing." She threw the pamphlet to the ground at his feet. "What is there to explain?" She demanded.

"Eliza––"

"Unless this is all a lie there is nothing to explain. Is that what you have come to tell me? That you made up some convoluted story to save yourself?"

"Eliza please, just give me a chance to explain."

"I have told you, there is nothing to explain. Everything is written for the world to see. You have nothing left to say because it is all written out right there…" she sighed, gesturing half-heartedly at the papers on the ground. She looked up at him and saw the sham lining his face. As much as she loved him, nothing, not even the extensive apology he was forming in his head could fix what had been broken. She turned away from him and made her way to the nearby window.

He followed closely behind her, "Eliza, my dearest… Please…" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off almost immediately. "I am beyond sorry for what I have done, there are no words to explain just how poorly I feel."

"Then why are you trying?" She whispered, and she turned towards him once again, tears streaming down her face. "If there are no words, then why in the world are you trying to grovel to me?"

"Eliza––"

"Stop, and listen to what I am saying Alexander. You are correct, there are no words . There is nothing you can do or say to earn my forgiveness or my trust. Yet here you are, seconds away from being on your knees begging for my forgiveness, like my forgiving you for making a fool of not only me but our entire family will make what you did any less horrific. But you can try, in time; until that time comes however, I do not wish to see you. Until I am ready to speak to you again you will eat, sleep, do whatever else in your office. I am not allowing you to be near this family as long as I am inside this house. When and if I leave you may leave your office until I return, you may not leave before I do and you must return before I get back inside the house. I do not want any sign that you were here, because you are the last person I want to see. From this moment on Alexander Hamilton, you will not apart of this family. You gave that up the day you refused to take a break and come upstate with us."

"Please do not do this Eliza, please don't shut me out."

Heat flooded her cheeks as she began glaring at him furiously."I am _NOT_ shutting you out Alexander. I cannot shut you out when you have already shut me and our family out. You became so consumed with your work and here you are. You have brought yourself here, I am not the problem here."

He stood there stunned for a moment, taking in his wife's words. "You're right Eliza." He sighed and looked down at his boots, she turned back towards the window as he did so. "I dug myself into this hole and I will have to work to get myself out." He looked back up at her, and watched her, trying to see if she showed any sign of giving in, any sign of forgiveness. "I will head to my office now."

"Goodbye Alexander," she whispered, watching him in the window's reflection.

He turned away from his wife and began to leave the room they once shared. He stopped short and the doorway, one foot out of the room. "I love you Eliza," he stated without turning back to her, "and I will fix this." With that, he was gone, leaving his sobbing, broken wife in his wake.

"I know Alexander," she sobbed, "and I love you too."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this! I want to get back into writing again so if any of you have ideas for stories let me know and I will try to bring them to life. XOXO


End file.
